


Sam's a Screamer

by Destiel_Cockles



Series: Wincest Drabbles & Ficlets insprired by pics/gifs [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, Drabble, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, Flash Fic, Inspired by GIF, Loud Sex, M/M, NSFW Art, NSFW GIF, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Teenage Sam, Teenagers, Teenchesters, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, teenage dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Cockles/pseuds/Destiel_Cockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's a noisy bottom, which Dean loves...except when their dad is in the next room.</p><p>** Inspired by a gif</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's a Screamer

 

 

 

Sam is a noisy bottom.

Before Dean got with Sam, he made every girl he hooked up with moan and make noise, he even made a few girls scream but it was nothing compared to Sam.

Dean knew that even though he was only 19 he was practically a sex god and that he was gifted in many ways. One way was the fact that he was well endowed. _Very_ well endowed. Not only that, he knew how to work it so it was no surprise to him that when he fucked his shy sort of prude-ish brother he quickly turned into a horny nympho. Dean loved the fact that he could get his quiet brother to come apart and get loud, he loved the fact that Sam was a screamer but sometimes it wasn't always a good thing. Like now, when their dad was passed out in the next room after spending the night at the bar. The last thing in the world he needed was for their dad to hear Sam moaning and yelling his name because he was positive his dad would kill him.

"Dean!" Sam moaned, his mouth fell open as he felt his brother's cock drill into his prostate. "Ohhh shit, harder!"

"Shhh, Sammy. Fuck, keep it down."

"S-sorry...just so fucking good...oh goddamn."

Sam bit down on his lip, trying desperately not to make too much noise because it felt way too incredible to stop and when their dad was home Dean got paranoid. It was hard enough to convince him to mess around when their dad was around, even when he was passed out. Sam was failing miserably, even when he tried to keep his mouth closed but every time Dean thrust into him his big fat cock hammered into his prostate and he couldn't control the noises flying out of his mouth.

"Fuck," Dean muttered under his breath as he felt Sam tightening around his cock. "Son of fucking bitch, getting so damn tight....shit."

Dean let out a long slow breath, it felt incredible and he was trying not to make any noise because Sam was making enough for the both of them. He thrust harder, the bed was creaking and when Dean felt Sam clench down on him, Dean pummeled into his ass harder. The bed started smacking against the wall, Dean reluctantly slowed down to the point where it wasn't slamming into the wall. His teeth tore into his lip as he bit down, the pleasureful squeeze of Sam's ass getting tighter around his cock was so damn good he could barely control it, and Sam was only getting louder, which turned Dean on even more.

"Ohhh shit, De...uhhhh...harder."

"Only if you...mmm....only if you keep it down."

"I-I'll try...Oh God..." Sam moaned loud, as Dean thrust harder Sam choked back a moan. "Deeean, fuck!"

Dean clapped his hand over Sam's mouth as he thrust harder. Sam felt a jolt of white hot pleasure as Dean drove into him hard, steadily hitting his prostate with every thrust. Dean heard Sam whimpering, he was breathing heavily through his nose and Dean could feel him starting to struggle to catch his breath. He couldn't take his hand off of his brother's mouth because even with Dean's hand clamped tightly over it he was making very loud, very hot porn quality noises. Dean felt an orgasm quickly building, listening to his brother's muffled moans and screams was getting to him. Dean loved making Sam come apart, he loved feeling his cock plunge into his tight heat and most of all he loved making Sam feel more pleasure than he ever imaged he could feel. 

Dean leaned over Sam, he sucked down on his neck and heard him groan then mutter his name. He felt his brother shaking and knew he was close. Dean sucked down harder as he started to jerk his fist up and down Sam's cock. Dean shifted and thrust into Sam has hard as he could, judging from the muffled string of curses and moans Dean knew he was about to come.

Sam moaned, he felt Dean's tongue slide up his neck, working up to his ear. As soon as Dean started talking, his voice strained and sexy, Sam started coming.

"Mmm yeah, so fucking tight and perfect. Wish I could hear you scream my name...as soon as he leaves in the morning, I'm gonna fuck you so hard the whole city will know who's fucking you because you'll be screaming so damn loud."

Sam's arms were shaking, his entire body was shuddering and felt like it had been liquefied. He felt Dean's thrusts getting more frantic and knew he was close. He heard Dean grunting softly and it was driving Sam over the edge.

Dean felt Sam sinking down, he put a hand on Sam's hip to support him. As Dean started coming, Sam was climaxing hard. Even with Dean holding him he collapsed down on the bed. Dean continued humping into him, riding out his orgasm. Sam reached up and grabbed a pillow then shoved Dean's hand off of his mouth. Sam let out a loud groan into the pillow, Dean buried his face in Sam's neck to try and muffle the load moans and grunts flying out of his mouth. It felt way too incredible to give a fuck anymore.

Dean thrust into Sam a few more times then eased out, collapsing next to Sam. They both laid there for a few minutes, enjoying their orgasmic high from the amazing sex. Dean sucked in a deep breath then pulled Sam onto his chest. He ran his hand up and down his back as Sam's hand caressed his chest. Dean grabbed Sam's ass, massaging his fingers into the firm muscle. He leaned down and kissed Sam then grinned.

"Wanna ride me?" Sam licked his lips then smiled as he nodded. Dean laughed, "Now you wanna be quiet. Think you can keep it down? Or do I have to tape your mouth shut?"

"Shut up jerk, can't help it, it feels so fucking good and-"

Dean crushed his lips to Sam's. "I love the noises you make, love hearing you scream. Just, you know...when dad's home..."

Sam nodded and climbed onto Dean's lap, he started grinding against Dean's cock. "Bet I can make you get loud."

"Whatever. I can control myself."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Please, you were getting loud as fuck...plus you were fucking me so hard the bed was slamming into the wall."

"Fine, first one to make the other get loud wins."

Sam chewed on his lip. "Wins what?"

A devilishly seductive smile spread across Dean's face. "Have to wait and see...when I win, I get anything I want."

Sam knew it would be something sexual, so either way he would win. He was a little worried about what exactly Dean was planning on doing. He got pretty damn kinky but he had never done anything Sam didn't like. Sam loved everything he did. Sam nodded, Dean slid his tongue across his lips and grinned. he pulled Sam down closer and ran his hands down his back then smacked his ass.

"Hope you're ready to have the best orgasm of your life."

Sam was, and he did have one of the most intense orgasms he had ever had. He lost big time. Dean had bent him over the bed, he had to lay over Sam to try and keep it down but it was the single most pleasureful amazing thing Sam had ever experienced.

He couldn't wait to see what Dean was going to do next, but Dean wasn't fucking around. They were sneaking out and Sam had a feeling he was finally going to be able to let go and enjoy it because he was pretty sure it would involve him bending over the hood of his brother's Impala.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                  

 

 


End file.
